nitharosfandomcom-20200214-history
Saradush
Saradush remains as the pridefull capital of culture in Neo Faerun Order , the city delivers an astounding variaty of both races and cultures and houses Fearuns most pretigious bards college. Description Saradush is a tiered mesa resting against the walls of a canyon with a oasis at its' base. The first and bottom layer of the city is dedicated to Saradush's common folk, this area covers most of the city in a sprawl of shacks and sand brick huts large enough to justify only a singular person living in bearable conditions. In-between the buildings ramshackle shops and storefronts fill the first tier with a lively atmosphere full of shopkeepers and crafters furiously trying to peddle their wares. The second tier of Saradush houses the merchants and travelers that visit Saradush, the tier sits in stark contrast with the first tier below it, it is far smaller but much more spacious and welcoming, it holds many large inns and taverns as well as some luxurious shops selling expensive items. The third tier holds only a few larger buildings, one of which is the legendary Saradush bard colleague; the other buildings mostly consist of Manors and mansion of the various Saradush elite population. History Once a great bureaucratic center for the city's royal dynasty, Saradush became a producer of agricultural products for trade. Despite this, Saradush became an important waystation for trade in the area surrounding the Lake of Steam. Given its proximity to several kinds of terrain, along with increased prominence as trade traffic with Riatavin rises, Saradush also become a haven for travellers and adventurers alike. Saradush fell into a period of decline following the Cataclysm . After the cataclysm the city kept it's neutrality untill very late in the rise of the great factions, this was mostly due to their strong cultural identiy and trade connections. Lord Cicero Gwerm was up untill recently the mayor of Saradush, it's common knowledge that this flamboyant and highly charismatic lord was a vampire hailing from Thay but whom deserted to Neo fearun not long after Saradush declared it's loyalty to Neo Faerun. Having a vampire as the mayer was highly controversial but also verry benificial for the City, he and his family lead the city out of a imense decline into an era of prosperity and growth unlike anything Saradush has ever seen. Government Saradush has allways had a Lord Mayor that held official power, power of law, and executive power within Saradush and it's vassals, but it is a well known fact that allthough the Lord Mayor may hold the official title, the true power lies in the Merchant and Mercenary guild Sha'Razim and their local viceroy Drago "Talon" Tontirus. There is currently no official government in Saradush, the city is ran by the Neo Fearun army untill a "democratic" voting process can be held to choose a new mayor. Armed Forces The Saradush Guard boasted 200 members and was adequate to resolve most disturbances within the confines of the city. If more help is needed, it was usually found in the form of ex-adventurers or mercenary citizens of the city. Religion Shortly after the Time of Troubles, a Temple of Waukeen was erected permanently in Saradush. After Riatvin joined Epsilon due to an internal shift of power, the Neo Faerun Order became Paranoid that they might lose Saradush for the same reasons, due to it's cultural heritage and neutral political stance, the Order believed that Saradush had little in common with the Faction making a powershift inevitable. After Riatavin lost it's garrison, many soldiers of the Order moved to Saradush, and with them they brought a fervent religious culture that Saradush did not attend to, thus the garrison petitioned the Order for a permit to build a church dedicated to the gods often worshiped and adored by the soldiers of the order next to the Temple of Waukeen. Many natives saw this as an affront to their culture and religious beliefs and started zealously protesting the construction of the church, this lead to much controversy especially with the power vacuum left after Cicero's death, making the church a hot political topic for those vying for power. After much debate an agreement was made, the Temple would mainly be dedicated to Tymora, but would house 3 seperate Shrines to the gods of the Trinity. The Temple was named; Temple of Order, this was a sore subject for many who believed that this was an attempt from the Neo Faerun Order to convert the populace towards their faction, but after the Temple’s creation the voices were silenced as the temple provided a sense of security and protection to Saradush, it attracted many goodly patrons to the city that aided its growth, both culturally and economically. Notable Locations Category:City Category:Tethyr Category:Neo Faerun Order